


Декан

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Snape, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hogwarts, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Работа написана по двум заявкам:«Снейп — крутой декан, который ВСЕГДА защищает своих студентов + учит их факультативно чему-то этакому, полезному для выживания и не предусмотренному школьной программой. Сюда же — слизеринцев, которые любят и уважают своего декана и готовы за него заступаться (сцены типа: Рон Уизли — «Снейп козёл!», а Флинт на это — хрясь в морду Уизли и т.д.)»«Снейп попал в больничку. Весь факультет Слизерин активно носит любимому декану апельсинки, подает стакан воды, шугает настырного Поттера и вообще окружает заботой. Снейп фейспалмит. Юмор или флафф».
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848358
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Декан

— Господин декан, — из стены в кабинете профессора зельеварения школы чародейства и колдовства Хогвартс Северуса Снейпа беззвучно выплыл призрак Кровавого барона. — Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за беспокойство, но в боковом коридоре первого этажа, у портрета двух рыцарей, снова потасовка.

Снейп как раз был чрезвычайно занят проверкой эссе третьекурсников Слизерина и Гриффиндора: тщательно читал работы «своих», подчеркивал ошибки, давал на полях пергамента советы и писал в конце общие рекомендации. Отметок ниже «Приемлемо» профессор слизеринцам не ставил в принципе — правда, ниже они, как правило, и не заслуживали. Зато эссе гриффиндорцев выглядели совсем по-другому, потому что на них Снейп отрывался всей душой: зачеркивал направо и налево целые абзацы, вымарывал слова, помечал указательными знаками особо нелепые фразы, писал уничижительную критику и саркастические замечания, а то порой и вовсе перечеркивал все написанное, с мстительным удовольствием ставя очередного «Тролля». Вполне справедливого, надо сказать, хоть его и обвиняли в предвзятости! Вот и теперь он только нацелился крест-накрест зачеркнуть очередную работу, как ему помешали.

Снейп мысленно простонал, выругался вслух, отбросил перо в сторону, вскочил со стула и быстрым шагом направился к двери.

— Наши и гриффиндорцы, так?

— Совершенно верно, декан, — барон подплыл к нему и завис в воздухе, неодобрительно качая головой. — Юные последователи Годрика уже подняли палочки. Кстати, среди них — Гарри Поттер.

— Черт! И почему меня это не удивляет? — Снейп закатил глаза и захлопнул дверь чуть энергичнее, чем требовалось. — Опять это малолетнее недоразумение во что-нибудь влипнет, а расхлебывать, как всегда, мне. «Присмотри за мальчиком, Северус!» — передразнил он Дамблдора. — Тьфу!

Сопровождаемый парящим в воздухе призраком, декан Слизерина летящей походкой мчался по коридорам Хогвартса, и черная мантия хлестала его сзади по ногам.

***

— Мадам! Мадам, тревога! Все в бой! Трусливое нападение на славных гриффиндорцев! Тревога, мадам!

В кабинете профессора трансфигурации Хогвартса Минервы Макгонагалл, на картине, изображающей шотландские нагорья, появился сидящий верхом на лошадке маленький толстенький человечек, ожесточенно размахивающий мечом.  
Минерва как раз проверяла школьные эссе по трансфигурации. На очереди были работы третьекурсников Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Внимательно просматривая эссе одно за другим, Минерва мысленно скрежетала зубами: тема, очевидно, была не понята. Лишь Гермиона Грейнджер, Парвати Патил, Драко Малфой и Блейз Забини не поленились сходить в библиотеку и тщательно проработать тему, остальные же...  
Минерва простонала, отметила галочкой место, на котором остановилась, и, отложив перо в сторону, посмотрела на человечка:

— Слизеринцы?

— Да, достопочтенная леди. Юный Гарри Поттер с товарищами славно отбивают коварные атаки трусливого соперника! Поспешим же им на помощь, моя леди!

Минерва недовольно фыркнула, закатила глаза и, быстро встав, поспешила к двери, надеясь, что с Гарри Поттером ничего не случится и она успеет вовремя. Как же это не вовремя; она как раз собиралась, покончив с опостылевшими эссе, заварить чашечку чая и спокойно посидеть у горящего камина, планируя завтрашний день!

— Вперед, мадам, я буду указывать вам путь! — и маленький сэр Кэдоган, подняв меч и выкрикивая что-то не совсем членораздельное, помчался сквозь портреты, распугивая их обитателей и поднимая столбы пыли. Вслед ему неслись разноголосые проклятья. Минерва еле поспевала за доблестным рыцарем.

***

— Снейп — козел! — отчетливо раздавалось из бокового коридора первого этажа.

— Да кто бы говорил! Сам ты козел рыжий!

— Да Снейп ваш ублюдок, каких свет не видывал! Любой в школе скажет, кого хочешь спроси!

— Да как ты смеешь так о декане! Да я тебя…

— Ублюдок, гад ползучий, да к тому же страшный, как смерть!

— А у вас вместо декана — кошка драная! На «Вискас» приманивать не пытались? Мышей не ловит по ночам?

— Да у нас-то хоть кошка! А у вас — великанская летучая мышь с сальными волосами!

— Да что бы ты понимал вообще, деревня необразованная! Это от испарений у него!

— Это ублюдком ваш Снейп стал от испарений! И вы все такие же, потому что он кусает всех слизеринцев по ночам и впрыскивает в вас свой яд!

— Ребята, я его сейчас урою! Ну-ка разойдитесь, пропустите меня.

— А его шнобель видели? Его же можно вместо ледокола использовать!

— Что такое «ледокол»?

— Это такой корабль, Рональд, который прокладывает в Арктике путь во льдах.

— В какой Арктике?

— Забудь.

— Но…

— Я тебе потом объясню, ладно?

— Ребята, они на нашего декана бочку катят!

— Отомстим за декана!

— Отомстим!!!

— За Снейпа! За Слизерин!

— Бей слизеринских гадов!

***

Северус Снейп, подходящий к нужному коридору в компании Кровавого барона, услышал громкие возбужденные голоса издалека. Наложив на себя заклятие Невидимости и решив, что услышать его все равно никто не услышит — в таком-то шуме! — он подошел поближе. Так-так... Летучая мышь и шнобель, говорите? Ну-ну... И кто же это у нас такой умный и оригинальный? Кто будет отмывать котлы целый месяц? Выглянув из-за потайной двери, скрытой за гобеленом, невидимый Снейп посмотрел на зачинщиков. Ну разумеется, кто бы сомневался!

Гарри Поттер и его верный оруженосец Уизли Шестой с красными лицами и взъерошенными волосами держали палочки наизготовку. Чуть поодаль третий ингредиент зелья «Вечная зубная боль Северуса Снейпа» — мисс Я-все-знаю-лучше-всех-Грейнджер — и Томас с Финниганом: вид у всех воинственный, будто вот-вот с цепи сорвутся. Замечательно!

Так, а на другой стороне... Хм... Ну, конечно, вечный оппонент Поттера, Драко Малфой, с неразлучными друзьями Крэббом и Гойлом, а рядом с ними мисс Паркинсон и Маркус Флинт. Флинт сжимал кулаки, лицо налилось кровью, а у Малфоя губы побелели и тряслись от злости. Да уж... Потрясающая комбинация. И как до сих пор не рвануло на весь замок? Похоже, он пришел как нельзя вовремя.

***

Торопящаяся по коридору вслед за возбужденным сэром Кэдоганом Минерва Макгонагалл услышала вопли издалека. Неудивительно, орали так, словно бушевала толпа пьяных троллей! И голоса все знакомые, конечно. Наложив на себя заклятие Невидимости и подумав, что услышать ее все равно никто не услышит, она стала неслышно, по-кошачьи приближаться к ссорящимся подросткам. А это еще что такое?! Драная кошка и «Вискас»? Мыши? Ну-ну... Кажется, кто-то лишится сегодня баллов. И кто же это у нас такой храбрый?

Подойдя поближе, Минерва неодобрительно посмотрела на студентов. Та-а-ак... Ну, конечно. Мистер Малфой со своими верными оруженосцами Крэббом и Гойлом, кто бы сомневался! И мистер Флинт. И мисс Паркинсон. Все четверо парней настроены явно воинственно, Паркинсон, кажется, слегка испугана. А на другой стороне... Ясно... Ее третьекурсники, Гарри Поттер с друзьями... Ну ни одна заварушка без этой троицы не обходится! Мистер Томас и мистер Финниган тоже, судя по всему, полны решимости. Минерва покачала головой: гремучая смесь. И как до сих пор все живы-здоровы и даже целы? Похоже, она пришла вовремя. Сейчас она…

***

А затем все произошло очень быстро.

— Смерть гриффам!

— Смерть слизням!

— Мальчики, вы что, с ума сошли? Вас же исключат из школы!

— Драко, перестаньте! У вас будут неприятности!

Но мальчики уже ничего не слышали и ничего вокруг не замечали, кроме врага.

Наставив палочки друга на друга, все восемь парней ожесточенно выкрикнули в один голос:

— Ступефай!

— Иммобилюс!

— Импедимента!

— Серпенсортия!

— Коллошу!

— Фурункулюс!

— Коньюнктивитус!

— Инкарцеро!

Лучи выпущенных одновременно с восьми сторон заклятий, встретившись в воздухе над головами сражающихся, причудливо переплелись, вспыхнули всеми цветами радуги, на миг ослепили всех присутствующих ярким светом, а затем, разделившись на два луча — один нежно-бирюзового, другой ярко-желтого цвета — понеслись вперед. Один полетел в сторону гриффиндорцев, другой в сторону слизеринцев.

Гарри, увидев приближающийся луч заклятия, привычно пригнулся — ловец всегда остается ловцом — так что луч просвистел всего в нескольких дюймах от его головы, а потом полетел в сторону выхода из коридора, переломился в сверкающих рыцарских доспехах и, сменив траекторию, устремился в левый коридор.

От луча, предназначенного для слизеринцев, Малфой и Флинт смогли увернуться, не слишком изящно, но зато очень быстро отпрыгнув в разные стороны. Малфой наткнулся на Гойла и чуть не упал, но удержался на ногах и тут же развернулся, готовый к новой атаке. Луч, просвистев мимо них, устремился к потайной двери в гобелене, ведущей в подземелья.

А потом все оцепенели и в коридоре повисла изумленная и напряженная тишина. К такому их жизнь не готовила. У входа в левый коридор распласталась на полу фигура сраженной бирюзовым лучом профессора Макгонагалл, а у потайной двери проступили очертания другого человека, в котором присутствующие с ужасом узнали профессора Снейпа. Он без сознания лежал на полу, очевидно, попав под желтый луч гриффиндорцев, и полы черной мантии окружали его тело, словно крылья летучей мыши.

***

Минуты две никто не двигался. Языки прилипли к гортаням, глаза таращились то на декана Слизерина, то на декана Гриффиндора — одинаково неподвижных, лежащих почти в одинаковых позах. Тишина давила на уши, становясь почти невыносимой, Рон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но посмотрел на Гермиону и тут же захлопнул обратно. Гарри поправил очки и неловко сунул палочку в карман. Побледневший Драко переступил с ноги на ногу. Наконец Панси громко сглотнула и прошептала, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Они... мертвые?

Ее слова словно разбили общее оцепенение и прогнали тишину. Гермиона тут же подбежала к профессору Макгонагалл, опустилась на колени рядом с ее телом, Драко бросился к профессору Снейпу. Через пару секунд оба воскликнули в один голос:

— Живой!

— Живая!

На лицах всех без исключений отразилось облегчение, изо рта Маркуса Флинта вырвалось ругательство…

— Караул! Убивают!

— Что вы здесь натворили, глупые дети?

На картине с двумя рыцарями возбужденно подпрыгивал сэр Кэдоган, спустившийся со своей лошадки. Он подошел к самому краю картины и, едва не сворачивая себе шею, пытался разглядеть лежащую на полу женщину.

Кровавый барон, выплыв из стены, с мрачным неодобрением смотрел на слизеринцев, потом перевел такой же недовольный взгляд на толстенького рыцаря:

— Перестаньте кричать, сэр.

— Тише вы, сэр Кэдоган, а то сюда весь замок сбежится!

— Господин барон, поверьте, мы не виноваты!

— Это все они! — раздались в унисон голоса, и Панси с Гермионой закатили глаза, увидев восемь указательных пальцев, обвиняюще наставленных друг на друга.

— Что будем теперь делать? — боязливо спросил Дин.

— Сматываться, конечно, — выпалил Рон. — Гарри, может, и не исключат из школы, а нас всех за нападение на преподавателя точно по головке не погладят.

Дин с Симусом согласно закивали. Гарри покосился на своего декана.

— А как же она?

Рон потянул его за руку:

— Да он, — и он кивнул в сторону сэра Кэдогана, — может мадам Помфри рассказать, а та уж поможет Макгонагалл. Все устроится, не переживай! — и, обернувшись к слизеринцам, столпившимся вокруг профессора Снейпа, спросил: — А вы идете?

Панси посмотрела на него как на ненормального:

— Совсем уже? Мы не бросим декана одного!

И слизеринцы, наколдовав носилки и бережно отлевитировав туда бессознательное тело Снейпа, гуськом зашагали в сторону Больничного крыла, следя, чтобы носилки плыли плавно и ни во что не врезались. За ними, высокомерно посматривая на оставшуюся компанию, летел Кровавый барон.

Гриффиндорцы ошарашенно смотрели вслед слизеринцам.

— Они больные! Совсем спятили... Он же их разделает на ингредиенты, когда в себя придет, — прошептал Симус.

— Он скорее нас разделает. Помнишь, что мы о нем говорили? А он все слышал, небось, — хмуро сказал Гарри.

Дин и Рон вздрогнули и потерянно посмотрели на Гарри. Тот вздохнул.

— Ладно, давайте отнесем профессора Макгонагалл в Больничное крыло. Пусть мадам Помфри дальше разбирается.

И поскольку никто из них не знал, каким заклинанием можно наколдовать носилки, профессора Макгонагалл решено было отлевитировать в Больничное крыло, поддерживая ее в воздухе заклинанием Мобиликорпус. Заклинание единодушно поручили Гермионе, и та, закусив губу от волнения, подняла декана в воздух.

***

Профессор Снейп медленно приходил в себя. Сначала он слегка пошевелил пальцами рук, потом ног, потом застонал и с трудом перевернулся на бок, потом прокряхтел и снова лег на спину. И только тогда медленно открыл глаза.

С минуту он безучастно смотрел на высокий белый потолок, недоумевая, куда исчез полог его кровати и почему в комнате так светло. Постепенно до сознания стало доходить, что он не в своей спальне. Все тело ныло, будто после десяти Круциатусов Темного Лорда подряд и без перерыва, в голове шумело и пищало одновременно. Снейп повернул голову набок — прямо перед ним стояла ширма, из-за которой виднелось изголовье еще одной кровати, кажется, такой же, как и его собственная, край белой подушки и пряди чьих-то длинных волос с сильной проседью. Повернув голову в другую сторону, Снейп увидел ряд одинаково заправленных узких кроватей с тумбочками между ними. Больничное крыло! Что же случилось? Как он сюда попал? И тут в голове ярким калейдоскопом замелькали обрывки картинок: Кровавый барон, коридор, шнобель, Гарри Поттер, вспышка. «Разделаю на ингредиенты, — вяло подумал Снейп. — А директору скажу, что так и было». На большее его не хватило. Веки отяжелели, глаза закрылись, и он погрузился в сон.

***

Минерва медленно подняла веки. Все перед глазами кружилось и вертелось с такой скоростью, что ей стало дурно. Прикрыв глаза, она вяло подумала, где же сейчас находится. На мгновение открытые глаза уловили белый потолок — явно не ее спальня, и кровать на ее собственную не похожа, слишком твердая и узкая какая-то. Повернувшись на бок, Минерва осторожно приоткрыла один глаз — прямо перед ней стояла ширма, за которой виднелся край чужой кровати и чья-та черноволосая макушка. Пахло зельями и дезинфекцией. Больничное крыло! Вот только что же с ней случилось? Она никак не могла вспомнить. Все тело ломило, будто она полдня провела за квиддичной тренировкой. И тут в голове внезапно прояснилось: сэр Кэдоган, слизеринцы, гриффиндорцы, Гарри Поттер, вспышка. «Ну почему он попал именно на мой факультет? За что?» — успела подумать Минерва перед тем, как ее глаза устало закрылись и она снова провалилась в сон.

***

— Добрый вечер, мои дорогие! Как мы себя чувствуем? — в помещение быстрой, как всегда, походкой вошла сияющая Поппи Помфри с корзинкой, в которой что-то бодро позвякивало. Подойдя к постелям пациентов, она отодвинула в сторону ширму.

Минерва Макгонагалл и Северус Снейп уставились друг на друга.

— Как же вы нас всех напугали! — продолжала щебетать Поппи, подходя к Северусу и трогая его лоб, а потом повторяя ту же процедуру с Минервой. — Бледные, неподвижные, не реагирующие на Энервейт. Дети до смерти перепугались!

— Какие... какие дети? — слабо поинтересовалась Минерва.

— Ваши дети, Минерва, и ваши, Северус. Найдя ваши бездыханные тела в коридоре, они не растерялись и мигом доставили вас ко мне. По-моему, студенты заслуживают баллы за такую находчивость и отзывчивость!

— Порки они хорошей заслуживают, — проворчал под нос Снейп. — И отработок до конца года. Я им с превеликим удовольствием это устрою!

— Как вы себе это представляете, Северус? Никаких штрафных санкций. Иначе вся школа поднимет нас на смех: два опытных профессора не отреагировали вовремя на заклинания третьекурсников! — Минерва страдальчески потерла виски.

Снейп кисло поморщился:

— А все ваши безбашенные гриффиндорцы, Минерва! Не сидится им спокойно, все приключения ищут на свои задницы — и всякий раз ведь находят, как ни странно!

— Ну, ваши слизеринцы — тоже не пушистые котята, Северус. Вы им слишком потакаете, защищаете их во всем. Они просто чувствуют себя безнаказанными, вот и творят что хотят!

Северус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но в этот самый момент Поппи Помфри ловко опрокинула в его рот содержимое фиала. Он поперхнулся, закашлялся и, проглотив зелье, прохрипел:

— Поппи, что это за гадость?

Поппи, протянув второй фиал Минерве и проследив, чтобы и та выпила все зелье до последней капли, неодобрительно покачала головой:

— Я вчера всю голову сломала, пытаясь понять, как вас двоих лечить. Даже целителя из Мунго, между прочим, на консультацию через камин вызвала — от них и получила зелья. Это надо же до такого додуматься!, — она взяла из рук Минервы опустевший флакон. — Дуэлировать в коридоре! Детей за это ругают, а сами... Взрослые люди, деканы! Как вам не стыдно?

Минерва и Снейп возмущенно воскликнули в один голос:

— Да мы не... — а потом замолкли и, переглянувшись, замолчали. Снейп пробурчал что-то невнятное, а Минерва скривилась:

— Хотели поэкспериментировать. Сочетание трансфигурации, чар, заклинаний и зелий... Немного увлеклись. Извини, Поппи, больше такого не повторится. И ты не могла бы... ничего не говорить директору? Я ему сама потом все объясню.

Мадам Помфри неодобрительно поцокала языком и выставила перед каждым еще по четыре бутылочки.

— Принимать одно за другим после ужина, запивая каждое тремя глотками воды, — наставительно сказала она и, посмотрев на обоих, добавила: — А баллы детям я бы начислила! Они повели себя мудрее некоторых взрослых.

Минерва и Снейп переглянулись. Мадам Помфри стояла, скрестив руки на покрытой белоснежным фартуком груди, и выжидательно смотрела на них взглядом матери, ожидающей извинений от своих напроказивших детей.

— Пятьдесят баллов Слизерину! — первой не выдержала ее взгляда Минерва. Снейп упрямо лежал, глядя в потолок, крепко стиснув зубы и делая вид, что его происходящее ни капли не касается и вообще его здесь нет, он у себя в кабинете эссе проверяет.

— Северус! — возмущенно воскликнула Минерва.

— Пятьдесят... баллов... Гриффиндору, — процедил сквозь зубы тот, добавил еще что-то неразборчивое и накрылся с головой одеялом.

***

— Сегодня декан пришел в себя.

— Благодарим вас, господин барон! Ребята, кто пойдет навещать декана?

— Я! Я! Меня возьмите!

— Первокурсников не возьмем. Пойдут только старшекурсники.

— Нет уж, Агнесса, пойдем мы. В конце концов, это мы во всем виноваты, нам и отвечать.

— Ну хорошо, Панси. Не забудьте взять подарки и передавайте от всех нас привет. Скажите, что мы его очень ждем.

— Конечно, передадим. Поможешь все красиво упаковать, ладно? Я болела в тот раз, когда профессор Снейп учил нас этому заклятию.

— Конечно, Панси. Вот, смотри, какое здесь нужно движение запястьем…

***

— Полная дама сказала, что сэр Кэдоган сказал, что три монаха сказали, что профессор Макгонагалл очнулась.

— Спасибо, Парвати. Рон, быстро собирайтесь в Больничное крыло, профессор Макгонагалл пришла в себя.

— Э-э-э... А почему я?

— Потому что вы что-то там натворили — я ни за что не поверю, что вы с Гарри оказались там случайно. Поэтому собирайтесь. И не забудьте принести извинения и пожелать скорейшего выздоровления!

— Да не пойду я, Перси! Я ее боюсь. А еще же там этот... ледоруб... ледопил... ну, из Асики... Я его до смерти боюсь!

— Рон! Сумел набедокурить — сумей исправить свои ошибки. Ты бросаешь пятно на всю нашу семью! Что подумает о нас профессор Макгонагалл? Вот. Возьми цветы и конфеты и идите. Симус, а ты куда собрался? Забери у Рона букет, ему одному все не унести. Идите и пожелайте декану от меня скорейшего выздоровления.

***

Рон, Гарри, Гермиона и Симус переминались перед дверями Больничного крыла и не решались постучать.

Рон сглотнул:

— Гарри, иди ты, тебя там никто не съест.

— Ага, там же Снейп. Думаешь, он мне сильно обрадуется?

— Ну что вы трусите, мальчики?

— Вот сама и иди, раз такая умная!

— Мне стыдно. Мы там такого наговорили. Как я теперь профессору Макгонагалл в глаза смотреть буду? И вас не остановила. И два преподавателя пострадали. И все из-за меня!

— Гермиона, — закатил глаза Гарри, — ну ты-то тут при чем? Ты нас даже…

Но договорить он не успел. В коридоре показались направляющиеся в Больничное крыло слизеринцы. Дойдя до дверей, Маркус Флинт скорчил зверскую рожу:

— А вы чего тут забыли? Хотите нашего декана насовсем прикончить?

— Да нужен он нам... — пробурчал Симус.

— Вот и проваливайте!

— У вас еще разрешения не спрашивали! Нам надо Макгонагалл навестить.

— Всех Помфри все равно не пустит, а нам надо. Так что убирайтесь!

— А почему это именно мы должны убираться? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Мы первыми пришли!

Рон дернул ее за рукав и зашептал ей в ухо:

— Да пусть идут, а мы мадам Помфри все передадим — хорошая же отговорка!

Гермиона закатила глаза. Слизеринцы продолжали свирепо смотреть на гриффиндорцев. Те, пожав плечами, с притворным равнодушием постучали в дверь Больничного крыла.

***

Оба больных чувствовали себя гораздо лучше, хоть и были еще слабы и оставались в постелях по настоятельному требованию Поппи. Северус сидел на кровати, опершись спиной на подушку, и что-то быстро черкал на листе пергамента. Минерва читала, держа в руках толстый том, который она выпросила у Поппи.

Но тут в коридоре послышался какой-то шум, и мадам Помфри, что-то недовольно бормоча, поспешила к выходу. Открыв дверь, она рявкнула:

— Что вы себе позволяете? Здесь Больничное крыло, а не квиддичный стадион! Больным нужен полный покой!

Раздался нестройных хор голосов. Мадам Помфри, уже более мягким тоном, проговорила:

— А, ну это другое дело. Конечно же, я передам ей, мистер Поттер. А вы — ненадолго и — тихо. Больных не следует утомлять.

***

Через несколько секунд Поппи уже входила в Больничное крыло с букетом цветов и коробочкой в руках.

— Минерва! Ваши подопечные просили передать вам это с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления!

— Лицемеры, — пробубнил Снейп.

— Завидуешь? — подколола его Минерва, но Снейп лишь сердито зыркнул на нее.  
Поппи положила на тумбочку у кровати Минервы конфеты и поставила цветы в призванную Акцио вазу.

Послышалась какая-то возня, и в Больничный зал вошла целая процессия: Драко Малфой, Крэбб с Гойлом, Маркус Флинт и Панси Паркинсон. Минерва недоуменно посмотрела на студентов, каждый из которых нес в руках какой-то сверток.

Подойдя к лежащим в кроватях профессорам, слизеринцы нестройно поздоровались. Панси, положив сверток в ногах Снейпа, всплеснула руками.

— Вы такой бледный, господин декан! А все эти гриффиндорцы! Ой, простите, профессор Макгонагалл, я не имела в виду…

Минерва хмыкнула:

— Я пострадала не от гриффиндорцев, мисс Паркинсон.

— И за это мы приносим искренние извинения от лица всех присутствующих, — быстро и немного чопорно произнес Драко Малфой и протянул профессору небольшую коробочку сладостей. — Примите это от нас в знак искреннего раскаяния, профессор.

— Лицемеры, — пробормотала Минерва, но на ее лице промелькнула улыбка, и сладости она приняла вполне благосклонно.

— Господин декан, а за вами тут хорошо ухаживают? — Панси внимательно и заботливо посмотрела на Снейпа. — А кормят как? Говорят, больничная еда не очень вкусная и совсем не разнообразная... Мы вам тут всем факультетом вкусненького собрали. Мальчики? — и Панси требовательно посмотрела на Крэбба с Гойлом, которые подошли поближе и вручили ошарашенному декану огромный пакет. — Все, что вы любите Мы посоветовались с мистером Малфоем и хозяином «Сладкого королевства». Нет, мы сами не ходили, конечно же, мы старост попросили, они все купили как надо. Вы откройте, откройте!

Снейп, покосившись на Минерву, взмахнул палочкой: пакет послушно раскрылся, и из него так и посыпались всевозможные сладости. Действительно, все, что он любил, потому что любил он все сладости без исключения, хотя и предпочитал об этом не распространяться.

— Отец шлет вам привет и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, — важно произнес Малфой и протянул декану очередной сверток. Глянув на выжидательно смотрящих на него подопечных, Снейп вздохнул и сверток вскрыл. В нем лежал какой-то старинный трактат о зельях и бутылка огневиски — тоже явно не нынешнего года разлива.

— Вы очень любезны, мистер Малфой, как и ваш отец, но огневиски в Больничном...  
Договорить Снейпу попросту не дали.

— А это, господин декан, от нас, девочек! — Панси, слегка покраснев, передала ему сверток, до тех пор лежащий в ногах.

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на ее покрасневшие щеки и горящие глаза и осторожно пощупал сверток. Там явно лежало что-то мягкое. Понадеявшись изо всех сил, что девочки не догадались подарить своему пострадавшему декану белье или ночную рубашку, Снейп мужественно вскрыл пакет. Из него выскользнул большой, мягкий с пушистым ворсом зелено-серебристый плед. Минерва охнула. Снейп поморгал, во все глаза глядя на роскошную красоту и гладя плед рукой. Панси, видя, что подарок декану понравился, облегченно затараторила еще быстрее, чем раньше:

— Мы вообще-то хотели преподнести его вам на день рождения, господин декан, но сейчас этот подарок вам здесь нужнее — тут так безлико и уныло, пусть он вас радует! — и, встряхнув пледом, она прочирикала: — Смотрите, здесь, в уголке, мы вышили вашу монограмму. Вам нравится? — и с этими словами Панси, отлевитировав сладости и алкоголь вместе с одеялом на соседнюю кровать — трактат Снейп успел спасти, изо всех сил вцепившись в него обеими руками — набросила плед на декана и начала подтыкать края со всех сторон.

— Мисс Паркинсон! Что вы себе позволяете? — Северус в панике посмотрел на Минерву. Та изо всех сил стиснула зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Северус выглядел таким забавным — совсем мальчишка!

Сердито отталкивая руки Панси, Снейп почти по-змеиному прошипел:

— Я сам!

Но Панси не дала сбить себя с толку. Закутав в плед ноги декана, она мило улыбнулась и отступила на шаг, довольно осматривая творение своих рук.

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы поскорее выздоравливали, господин декан! Нам вас не хватает, — мальчики дружно закивали в ответ. — Девочки спрашивают, когда снова будет факультатив по бытовым чарам. Знаете, на выходных я была на дне рождения бабушки и пролила соус на ее любимую скатерть — так благодаря вашим чарам все пятна исчезли и скатерть прямо засияла белизной! Бабушка шлет вам благодарность, господин декан!

Снейп сглотнул и едва заметно кивнул Панси. На Минерву он боялся смотреть, но все равно кожей чувствовал ее взгляд.

— А нас вы еще обещали научить парочке особых заклинаний, которые никому не известны! — произнес Маркус Флинт.

— Обязательно, мистер Флинт. Факультатив состоится как обычно в среду в восемь вечера.

Флинт, подвинувшись к Малфою, прошептал, стараясь делать это максимально тихо, но Северус — и, судя по хмыканию рядом, Минерва тоже — отчетливо услышали:

— А потом испробуем их на гриффах!

Малфой важно кивнул и покосился на нахмурившегося декана. Еще раз улыбнувшись, Панси с мальчиками попрощались и, сопровождаемые мадам Помфри, вышли из Больничного крыла.

Северус покачал головой, глядя вслед подопечным, а потом в предвкушении открыл трактат, поуютнее закутался в плед, оказавшийся и правда мягким и удобным, подозвал с соседней кровати упаковку шоколадных лягушек, распаковал одну и с хрустом откусил ей голову. Хорошо!

— Скажи, Северус, — неуверенно произнесла Минерва, наблюдая, как во рту Снейпа исчезают лапки шоколадного земноводного. — Как ты это делаешь?

Снейп недоуменно посмотрел на нее. Минерва кивнула на свою почти пустую тумбочку, потом на гору сладостей, лежащую на соседней кровати, трактат в руке и плед. Снейп, засовывая остатки лягушки в рот, проворчал:

— Ничего особенного в этом нет, Минерва. Я просто выслушиваю их, когда они обращаются ко мне. Помогаю. Учу — всему, чему могу. И потакаю их глупостям и слабостям — потому что, кроме меня, у них тут никого нет, — взяв очередную лягушку, он перелистнул страничку. — Слизеринцев никто не любит. Поэтому нам надо держаться друг друга. Вот и все.

Минерва протянула руку к коробочке с мятными мышами и задумчиво засунула одну в рот.


End file.
